


There's No Safety Net That's Underneath, I'm Free, Falling All in You.

by domtommo



Series: It's Only When it Rains, That We Grow [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dom Magnus Bane, Identifying Marks - Freeform, M/M, Minor Humiliation, Multi, Oral Sex, Riding, Shower Sex, Some plot thrown in to build on in future parts, Sub Alec Lightwood, Switch Jace Wayland, Top Magnus Bane, Versatile Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domtommo/pseuds/domtommo
Summary: There’s a reason Alec hasn’t woken up at the crack of dawn today. For once it’s not because he’s injured or because he had just come home from night patrol, no something far better.He and Jace had the morningoff.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: It's Only When it Rains, That We Grow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718923
Comments: 9
Kudos: 184





	There's No Safety Net That's Underneath, I'm Free, Falling All in You.

**Author's Note:**

> It took a while but I’m back! This honestly was not supposed to be this long, but you see what had happened was, I fell in love? And it translated into me wanting a fic about their normal lives with fluff and smut with BDSM taking a bit of a back seat (don’t worry it’s not all gone). And since I was listening to my playlist of the person I’m in love with the whole time I wrote this, my soft and squishy side came out. And then towards the end it somehow got filthy? But who doesn’t love a good threesome? But my apologies if this fic isn’t exactly what people wanted for this series but I wrote it bc it made me happy and us writers need to be reminded that that’s okay too. 
> 
> As usual, thank you so much to Charlie and G, the two people that this series would not be alive without!
> 
> Happy reading and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> em.

There’s a reason Alec hasn’t woken up at the crack of dawn today. For once it’s not because he’s injured or because he had just come home from night patrol, no something far better.

He and Jace had the morning _off._

It was rare that they both had the same day off (unless of course they were both injured) but somehow someone had scheduled it so that Jace didn’t have to come in to teach the newbies until after lunch which subsequently was around the same time of Alec’s first meeting of the day.

Of course when that news came about Magnus quickly cleared his schedule, desperately wanting to have his hunters to himself for the morning.

In all honesty, the three deserved it, it had been back to back weeks of non-stop work commitments, missed lunch and dinners, with barely any time for sex much less a scene. It’s been like ships in the night with the three of them, the tension getting so high their friends started noticing.

Alec had snapped at almost everyone this past week and had nearly made the new trainees wet their pants during one of their group sparring sessions. Jace wasn’t any better, he had been ruthless on them as well, one _cried_ and poor Clary had been at the brunt of his frustrations during their training. All in all, it was evident to everyone they needed a _break._

So there the three lay, tangled up in one another after a long night that was _not_ as fun as it sounded and each ready to just soak one another up for the better part of the morning.

It was just over daybreak when Alec started stirring, his hips grinding just ever so slightly from where they’re pressed against Magnus’ front. Morning wood was never a surprise in this house, not when the three were always intertwined with each other come the rising sun.

It’s like his body is moving all on its own, his unconscious mind all too happy to rub up against Magnus’ member from where it's nestled between his cheeks. The movement has him grinding up against Jace’s body as well from where he’s little spooned against Alec. 

It’s when Alec’s sleep-ridden mind found a rhythm to grind against Magnus then rock against Jace that one of them finally woke up.

The eldest let out a soft groan at his body being pleasured but annoyed with how early it was, his hand automatically coming down to hold the body in front of him still while he blearily blinked his eyes open. He gives himself a few seconds to adjust when he realizes that it’s Alec who’s woken up horny and even with his hand on his hip he’s still continuing his ministrations.

Magnus lets out a soft huff of amusement before pulling his hips away and kisses Alec’s hair. He watches with fondness in his eyes as Alec gets frustrated from lack of friction on his part and starts rutting more against Jace. Of course, then it's only moments later when Jace starts waking, turning his head to identify the culprit and meeting Magnus’ golden eyes.

“Must be all the pent up energy,” Jace mumbled, voice still scratchy and deep.

“Has it been bad at work?” Magnus asked and frowned when he got a grunt in response and part of him thinks that answer was for both of them.

“Then I think as boyfriends it's our _duty_ to help our poor submissive here.” There’s mischief in his eyes and smile, and the sleep falls right out of Jace at the sight of it.

Jace starts to turn over slowly as to not wake Alec up yet, both of them wanting to see how far they could play this game with him. The two give a look to each other and smirk as they move inward, sandwiching Alec between them so there’s barely any space. Most Shadowhunters were light sleepers by nature, and while Alec was no exception, he always felt too secure and safe at Magnus’ with both of them to be on alert all the time. 

Squished between them and re-feeling the pressure on both sides has him grumbling a little, and his hips slowly started their previous motions again. This time around though, while Magnus’ cock was still dragging deliciously between his cheeks, Jace slipped a knee between his legs so he could ride it.

Magnus’ hissed at the attention his cock was getting, and couldn’t help but drop his mouth down to Alec’s neck, pressing soft kisses just under his ear before marking him gently. He meets Jace there who’s already sucking his own marks just under his collarbone and can’t help but let out a small giggle. The two share a sweet kiss and both are a little confused as to why it’s that moment that Alec chooses to wake up.

“-time s’it?” The dark-haired hunter mumbled, eyebrows scrunched in confusion, and squinted his eyes at the clock.

“Early enough where we still have most of the day to ourselves.” Magnus supplies easily and brushes a strand of his hair behind his ear.

Alec slips his eyes shut and leans into the touch, “Good. Need it.”

At the admission both Magnus and Jace smile and press a kiss to any part of his body they can reach, “We know darling.”

Alec blushes at being called out, knowing that while his temper has been getting shorter and shorter with each passing day, he thought he was hiding it well.

He’s pulled out of his thoughts by Jace nipping his jaw, “Woke up to you practically humping us, it was kinda obvious.”

The already red cheeks darken even more, and he buries his face in Jace’s neck, “Good dream is all.”

“Oh? Do elaborate.” Magnus hummed, propping himself up on one elbow with a curious eyebrow.

Alec rolls his eyes and starts to wiggle, “Another time, I’m dying for a shower.”

And while they frown, each dominant lets him go. They watch with hooded eyes as he slips out and raises his arms above his head, stretching out the knots and showing a sliver of skin from where his shirt rises up. 

From there it only takes a matter of seconds before Magnus is scooting up and tugging Alec back down with a pull on his shirt, smashing their lips together. The angle is completely awkward and Alec’s hand is dangerously close to Magnus’ crotch but neither really cared too much as they get lost in the kiss.

“Darling, why shower alone when we can shower together?” Magnus mumbles against his lips when he pulls away for a breath. 

Jace chuckles at the notion and scoots over so he’s curled up against Magnus’ naked back. He hooks his chin over his shoulder and smirks, “I think that’s a brilliant idea, save water and all.” 

Alec’s eyes dilate at the idea, sucking his bottom lip to gnaw on before nodding just the slightest amount. “Then it's settled, come on pretty boy.” Magnus slid out of bed and slipped their fingers together before dragging him off to the bathroom. They both let out a little giggle at Jace’s “Hey!”

They flick the water on and Magnus leans against the sink and watches with golden eyes as Alec undresses. Alec shook his head and rolled his eyes at the action but continued anyway. He’s about to take off his briefs when Jace comes in pouting at being left behind.

Before he can complain, Magnus twirls him around and slips his hand around his waist, hooking his chin over his shoulder like he had done in bed only moments before and presses a soft kiss to the blade. It makes the pout on Jace’s face disappear and the two turn their attention to their stripping boyfriend.

Alec blushes another soft pink under the gaze of his boyfriends. His eyes are bashful as he watches Jace tilt his head, giving access to Magnus’ wandering mouth placing delicate hickies just under where the collar of his shirt would be.

He’s stuck watching how beautiful the two look against each other when Magnus flicks his eyes to him and hums against Jace’s freshly bruised skin. 

“I think we’re supposed to be getting clean, no?”

Before either of the other men can say anything, with a quick movement and sly smirk, Magnus strips off his pants and makes his way into the large glass shower, nakedness his armor. 

It takes Jace to snap out of his haze before he scrambles out of his underwear and slides in, Alec not far behind. 

The water is warm as it cascades over the three of them, hair falling limp and covering each of their eyes. Alec closes his eyes to enjoy the steam, letting his boyfriends roam their hands over his body as his head falls back. 

Much like waking up, he feels himself quickly get sandwiched in between the two dominants, Magnus a solid presence at his back and dainty fingers circling his waist while Jace is pressed against his front, their foreheads touching and his hand cupping his neck.

He feels Jace lean forward so they’re kissing just as Magnus peppers kisses over his shoulder blades. And between them, he feels overwhelmed in the most perfect way. Between them it feels like everything wrong in the world just fades away, being swallowed by the drain at their feet.

His hands move to wrap around Jace’s waist, but he can’t help but arch his back the slightest so he’s pressing back to Magnus’ hips. He feels Magnus running his hands up his torso, the slow drag almost torture before they find their destination at his nipples.

He should be embarrassed at how reactive he is when he gets his nipples played with, but he can’t find himself caring as Magnus takes the nubs and rolls them between his fingers ever so gently. His jaw falls open to let out a moan against Jace’s lips who takes that moment to pull away and drag across his collarbone. He feels his tongue drag across the sharp muscle, collecting the water droplets that had landed there before marking a dark bruise just under the bone. The motion makes him gasp out another breathless moan, making Magnus pull back and chuckle.

“Tilt your hair back, sweetest, there has to be some reason we all jumped into the shower.” 

Alec whines at having to pull away from Jace but does as asked knowing that Magnus’ fingers are magical and he’d be _stupid_ to pass up him washing his hair.

“Mags is right Alec, come on do your part too,” Jace smirks and hands him the bottle of sandalwood shampoo they all somehow started using and turning around. 

Alec rolls his eyes but squirts a little in his hair, lathering it and starts to massage it in the blonde locks. It's that same time he knows Jace is already lathering and cleaning his body. Soon when their hair is all soaped up, they wash it out before turning around, so that now Jace is pressed against his back and he has the honor of washing Magnus’ hair. 

He repeats the action as Jace grabs some soap to wash him down. He feels Jace’s hand start at his shoulder, pressing into the knots gathered to unravel them before following down his spine. He gives a little squirm as his fingers run over his sensitive spots on his sides and Jace chuckles before he starts to soap his torso using the same trail Magnus outlined earlier. He feels his breath hitching as Jace’s hand travels down to his pelvis. He accidentally tugs a little too hard at Magnus’ hair as Jace cups his v-lines, rubbing them and nibbling on his freshly made marks. 

“Sweetest, focus please.” Magnus hums and he can’t see him but he knows damn well he’s donning a smirk. 

Alec mumbles out an apology but leans Magnus’ head back so he can wash out the soap, trying to concentrate even as Jace spreads his cheeks apart and rubs against his hole.

“Got to make sure you’re clean everywhere don’t we?” Jace mumbles at the shell of his ear calmly as if he wasn’t inches away from pushing him up and taking him against the glass. Alec gives out a clumsy nod and starts to lather up Magnus’ body, happy to be able to trace his golden curves as he feels Jace start tugging on his balls.

“J-Jace fuck, sensitive.” He whimpers out as his head falls back to lean against his chest, more blood rushing down despite being half hard since they stepped into the glass box.

The words making Magnus spin around, all too happy to give a teasing tug to his cock that makes Alec choke on his tongue. “Darling, while you make the prettiest sounds, I do think your mouth can be occupied doing something else, no?” He gives him a dirty smirk before pushing down gently on his shoulder, and it’s all Alec needs to fall to his knees.

“Such a good boy for me, aren’t you, Alexander?” Magnus hums, letting his fingers rake through his wet hair and combing it back neatly. He did have such a thing for how pretty Alec’s eyelashes fluttered from this angle.

He smiles lovingly as he watches Alec adjust and grab his thighs before placing a chaste kiss at the tip of his cock. “There you go, pretty boy, you look so beautiful down there.” The words make Alec pink, but he ignores it in favor of taking Magnus so delicately in his mouth. 

Magnus’ eyes flutter shut as his cock sinks into the familiar heat, and Jace takes that moment to pull him close, slotting their lips together as they tower over their boyfriend.

Jace can’t help but let out a small moan at Magnus nibbling his bottom lip, and he’s tempted to grant him access and submit, but he also realizes that there’s no actual reason to, they’re not dominant and submissive right now, they’re just Magnus, Alec, and Jace.

So, with mischief running through his veins, he lets Magnus in but quickly takes control of the kiss, not even giving Magnus the chance to battle for dominance.

Magnus hums against his mouth but otherwise lets him continue, happy to let him take over. 

Jace smiles at the motion, in public both Alec and Jace tended to be a bit more dominant when showing PDA, and Magnus never minded, he never really cared about his gender, he liked what he liked and no one could tell him otherwise. 

So yeah, sometimes Magnus let his boys push him up against the wall to kiss. And yeah, he was proud as hell to go around wearing their marks. And _of course,_ he let the two hunters manhandle him during training, but at the end of the day they liked to kneel to him and him alone, and he was all too happy to retake the reins.

Magnus feels Jace slip his hands in his hair, holding him down just the slightest bit so he could take what he wanted, but Magnus couldn’t help but pull back and let out a gasp as Alec finally took him to the root.

Jace laughs into his mouth and drops his lips to mark up his neck, leaving little bruises in his wake.

“Mags, fuck I missed you,” Jace mumbles against his bronze skin, the words almost drowning out with the sound of the water falling on them. 

It makes the warlock shudder against the wall of the shower he didn’t realize he got back into. He reaches down to slip a hand in Alec’s hair, running through it and pulling gently before thrusting his hips deeper, chasing his pleasure. 

“I missed you too, Angel.” He managed to mumble out and sneak his other hand down to grasp Jace’s cock, his way of regaining some semblance of control. He shows a victorious smirk when Jace immediately shivers, his head falling forward to lay on Magnus’ chest.

Magnus leans down to nibble more at his neck and gives his cock the first smooth stroke. He feels Jace thrust his hips up just ever so gently to chase the feeling and while he would normally tease his boys and dangle the promise of release, he decided to indulge them, after all, today was about _pleasure._

He untangles his hand from Alec’s hair and uses it to grab Jace around his rib, his thumb poking out and reaching to rub his nipple. 

The hitch in Jace’s breath is unmistakable and prompts him to speed up his strokes, squeezing on the upstroke and thumbing the slit of his head. It was taking all of his self-control to maintain the speed while he was getting his dick sucked by a _literal angel_.

He chuckles when he moves his hand away from playing with Jace's nipple to grasp the back of Alec's head, pulling at the nape of his hair when he goes particularly deep.

He can’t help but drop his hands from Jace’s cock, instead, wrapping it around his neck and shoulder for support as he feels his balls tighten up. His boys always did know how to please him.

“Fuck, Alexander so good- fuck right _there-”_ His eyes squeeze shut just as his orgasm rips through him, his hips thrusting forward into the tight heat to ride it out and his head falling back in bliss.

It’s at that moment that Alec looks up through his lashes and Jace smirks through hooded eyes. Because that moment between them and the look on Magnus’ face is for their eyes only, and while both agreed he was the most beautiful man they had ever laid eyes on, it was this moment he was _exquisite._

Alec pulls off, licking the tip and the corner of his mouth to make sure nothing escaped, and pressing a soft kiss to his now soft cock, relishing in the shiver he sees run-up Magnus’ spine. He gets up slowly, slotting right back in between him and Jace and smiles down at him.

“Thank you, darling, you did so well for me.” Magnus smiles breathlessly kissing him and nuzzling his jaw.

Alec lets the praise sing through him, and while they’re not in a scene right now, it just feels good to know he’s pleased his boyfriend. 

“Turn around, dear, you and our angel deserve your turns too.” This mischievous sparkle is back in his eyes and it makes Alec obey immediately, turning around and meeting Jace’s mismatched eyes. 

Jace smirks and wastes no time in pressing his lips against Alec’s feeling himself getting harder as he can still taste Magnus on his tongue. 

Alec whines at the force that Jace uses to take over his mouth, he submits quickly and can’t help but grind his hips against his, sucking either one of his boyfriends’ cocks always did get him horny.

He hears Magnus’ knowing chuckle, and is grateful when he feels him press up against his back once more and his arms reach around his waist to encase both his and Jace’s cock together. The two hunters hiss at the friction, precum spurting at each of their tips. 

“There are my pretty boys,” Magnus mumbles from where his chin is hooked over Alec’s shoulder. 

The hunters shudder and both start to push into the giving hand, savoring the drag against one another. Their lips couldn’t keep up with the pleasure, both giving up on attempting to kiss and only gasping into one another. They quickly find a rhythm, fucking into Magnus’ tight grasp, precum, and water slicking the way. 

Alec feels his head drop back onto Magnus’ chest, giving Jace full access to add his own marks next to Magnus’. 

It takes moments before each submissives’ hips are stuttering, fucking into the hands that are giving just the perfect amount of pressure and the thumbs teasing the slits. It’s when Magnus pushes his leg between Alec’s so that his knee is pressed up against the sweet spot behind his balls that he wails, coming with a cry as he covers Magnus’ hand and Jace’s cock in his cum. 

He rides out his orgasm. Thrusting his hips, unaborted, chasing the fading pleasure not even hearing when Jace shouted as well, his cum adding into the mix and spattering onto the floor. 

For Jace, it wasn’t just seeing the pleasure overtake Alec but feeling it through their bond as well, sharp spikes of arousal and pleasure encompassing him and _forcing_ the orgasm right out of him.

They each lean on the wall, panting and catching their breath. By now the water has started to cool down, and Magnus gets them to do a final rinse before grabbing the towels outside and handing them out.

It normally only takes a few minutes to towel off and get changed, but none of them were able to keep their hands off each other. If it wasn’t Jace groping Alec whenever he could it was Magnus slapping Jace’s ass or Alec kissing whoever was closest at that moment.

Did it take them three times as long to get dressed for the day? Yes. Was Jace feeling possessive and have Magnus slip into one of his shirts? Yes. Did Alec steal Jace’s sweatpants? Yes. By the time they got to the kitchen had each one been thoroughly kissed leaving them with plump lips? _Most definitely._

“Blondie, I want pancakes.” Magnus hummed as they finally made it into the kitchen.

“Whatever you want, _dear_ ,” Jace smirked and started going around collecting the ingredients while Alec started up their coffee maker.

Magnus couldn’t help but let his eyes turn soft at how domestic the scene looked, and hopped up onto the counter to watch both of the boys. While Jace is adding and mixing, Alec hands Magnus a mug of his coffee exactly to his liking and gets a kiss in thanks. Alec just nuzzled into his neck before turning around and cutting up fruit.

If you would have told Magnus a century ago he would be domesticated by not one Shadowhunter pup but _two,_ he would’ve laughed to your face and insulted your clothing choice. Yet, here he was, sitting on the kitchen counter in a shirt a little too big for him while his boys made their breakfast. 

He watched with adoration as Jace kept stealing Alec’s fruit he’d just cut while Alec kept adding more cinnamon to the batter to please his sweet tooth.

When Jace started pouring the batter into the pan he told Alec to add as many chocolate chips he wanted, and if it was just an excuse to slip in between Magnus’ legs so he could get his fair share of kisses, well, no one needed to know.

Jace’s hands are sneaking up Magnus’ shirt to run against his abs when Alec pouts and demands they switch.

Before Jace can retort Magnus just rolls his eyes and pulls Alec in between his legs, wrapping them around his waist and kissing his nose. “You’re such a brat.” 

It makes Alec smile and he leans his forehead against Magnus’, “You love it.”

And when he whispers, “I do,” he tries to ignore his heart clenching and instead just gives him a soft pat on his bottom.

He sends them both away to finish the meal and starts setting the table. “Dears, where's the syrup..?” Magnus frowns from where his head is stuck in the fridge.

He hears the spatula clatter against the pan and turns to raise an eyebrow to the two hunters that are staring wide-eyed and pink to him.

“It’s in the um p-playroom,” Alec mumbled trying to avert his eyes.

“And _why,_ pray tell, is it in the playroom?”

“We were hoping to use it last night but we were so tired…”

And Magnus lets out a disbelieving laugh and even starts to tear up a little because he truly does not know what he did in this world to deserve these two beautiful, perfect men _and_ have the honor of falling in love with them.

*

After Magnus’ little moment, he magics the syrup _and_ the _whipped cream_ from the playroom with a promise of, “ _Later_ ,” and finishes setting the table. The boys bring the stack of pancakes and plate of fruit and dig in, and Magnus can’t help but tease them with both of the condiments, having too much fun provoking them with licking cream off his fingers or letting the syrup dribble from his mouth.

After they eat the dishes are magicked away to the kitchen and they make their way into the living room. 

“I think it’s been far too long since we’ve had you on your knees, Alexander, hasn’t it?”

And both boys know it’s not really a question so Alec falls as gracefully as he can, and once Jace has assured Magnus he doesn’t need the same, the other two start to arrange themselves on the couch. 

Magnus had grabbed the two books he and Jace were attempting to read and laid on the couch, back against the arm with his feet just touching the other side. Jace smirks and lays on top of him, arranging it so that he was laying on Magnus’ chest and his legs were slotted in between his.

They each grab their book and while Jace holds his, Magnus magics the book to remain floating so he can slip a hand in each of their hairs, petting and playing with the strands softly. 

Once settled, Magnus could practically feel the tension releasing from both of the boys, and felt his dominant mark thrum happily, knowing he was taking care of them. He glances at Alec who once had perfect posture at the beginning of their little scene, had finally relaxed into his position, his shoulders sagged and his eyes closed in bliss. He’s leaning against the couch soaking up any touch Magnus wants to give him and it makes Magnus’ heart _clench._ He knows Alec holds many responsibilities and it means everything to him that here, in this loft and in this relationship, he gets to hang up the title and be it relaxing or submitting, he gets to be _happy._

He dared to peek at Jace, whose eyes were a little hooded and he had fisted the shirt Magnus was wearing. His hair is loose and flopped down to one side of his face and it looks like he’s trying to concentrate on the words but is struggling to fight exhaustion. He looked at the boy’s face, the boy who had gone through so much from birth yet still came out on top. He can’t help but squeeze him a little closer, hoping to always protect and love him, and show him that here, he _belonged_.

*

The rest of their morning continued on like that. Alec had drifted into a nice comfortable headspace and almost fell asleep, whereas Jace did actually pass out and start drooling on Magnus’ chest.

_So much for that book club_.

An hour before they’re due at the Institute, Magnus helps both boys come to a clear and steady headspace, making sure that both are fit for duty. To both boys, it helped if they talked about what was on the agenda for them and Magnus can’t help but panic a little when Jace tells him he has a scheduled mission with one of their teams.

“I swear, I’ll be fine Mags. I didn’t even go down that much, just a little dip.” Jace tried to console him as he’s pulling Alec’s shirt over his head. 

Alec bit his lip as he was slipping on Magnus’ socks, “I don’t know Jace, I read the brief, it’s an extraction mission, you know people don’t like to give things up.”

At that mention, Magnus crossed his arms and attempted to double down on him, “Jonathan, I knew you had a mission but had I known it was more than just an execution I would’ve preferred and insisted you not drop at all. You know I don’t feel comfortable sending you into the field even if you’re the slightest bit incognizant.”

Jace got a small panicked look in his eyes, scared Magnus was going to take this mission away from him.

Noticing the look, Magnus let out a sigh and turned to Alexander putting his hands on his hips, “Who’s on the team he’s to be dispatched with?”

Alec flicks his eyes to the ceiling trying to remember the report he had signed off last week.

“Hightower, Greenville, Greystone, oh and Izzy.” 

Magnus bit his lip and thought things over, “Fine, you may go, but promise me if at any time you feel incapacitated or anywhere close to dropping, you tell Isabelle, she’s the only other person I trust with you in such a state.”

With a sigh of relief, Jace steps up to Magnus and rests his hands on the other man’s hips. “I will. I promise, thank you.” And he can’t help but grab a kiss while he is there.

Magnus smiles into it, one hand coming to cup his neck and the other on his lower back, “Thank you, Angel. Now let’s hurry and get your cuffs on, we can’t have the Head and the best shadowhunter showing up late to work, can we?”

He summons over their cuffs from where they’re stowed away safely in a jewelry box before motioning for Jace to remove his hand from where it sits on his waist and to hold his wrist out for him. 

Jace happily holds it out and watches with soft eyes as Magnus clasps it around his mark and kisses the lock. The ritual makes Jace press another desperate kiss against him and he turns to mush at the giggle that it draws out of the warlock.

This part of the morning was always Alec’s favorite, he loved being able to watch this moment between his lovers despite the fact it didn’t directly involve him. He patiently waits for his turn, and when Magnus turns to him he happily holds his wrist out and lets his mark thrum happily as he feels the rush of magic over him After Magnus presses a kiss to his lock, he takes a page out of Jace’s handbook and gets in his space to press his lips against his.

The motion makes Magnus melt a little, who knew two guarded and scary Shadowhunters could be such sweethearts. “And how are you feeling, dear? Any residual spaciness?”

Alec gave him a smile and shook his head, “Nothing but a tiny haze that I can deal with, plus it’s just paperwork for me today.”

Magnus pressed another kiss on his jaw and gave him a light swat to his ass. “Alright then, that’s enough of that. You two should get going. I love you and be safe.” He said waving a portal into existence.

They both call out, “Love you too!” before stepping in and disappearing.

*

Once inside the boys give each other a pat on the back as they go their prospective ways, Alec to his office to catch up on the morning’s activities, and Jace to prep with his team for their upcoming mission.

Alec doesn’t even get two seconds to settle behind his desk when Underhill knocks, stepping in and starting to debrief him.

“Your proposal meeting got moved up to today… And lastly, we’ll need a new shipment of short blades in.”

Alec frowned when Underhill handed him the request sheet, “Didn’t I just approve of a shipment of these like two weeks ago?”  
  


“Yes, Sir. But the new trainees accidentally broke a handful during target practice.” He mentioned carefully as if he was scared of Alec’s reaction.

Alec rolled his eyes and signed the sheet and handed it back anyways without comment.

The absence of anger or response to either the blade order or the mention of his big meeting taking place in just under a few hours made Underhill raise an eyebrow in confusion, “Is everything alright, Sir?”

Alec just looked up one of his papers frowning and his eyebrows scrunched together, “Yes? Is that all?”

The other hunter just pauses for a second trying to assess the situation before chuckling and shaking his head, “Yes Sir. That’s it, I’m just glad that you were able to take the morning off.”

It makes Alec sit up a little straighter, trying to ignore being called out over his grumpiness.

“Yeah well, we needed it.” Is all he says while fiddling with one of the pens.

“There’s no judgment from me, Sir, I think most people tend to forget that Dominants need things just as much as submissives do.”

And there it was again, the reminder that everyone around here believed their boss was a Dominant. It felt like the time before he was out, before _Magnus,_ when he felt like a fraud and a liar.

“You’re dismissed,” was all he could mumble out with a pointed nod of his head.

Once Underhill leaves him he’s given some time to catch up with everything else before his back to back meetings.

After meeting with the New Jersey Clan Head and a few representatives from the Bronx Pack he made his way back to his office feeling nervous for his proposal meeting.

When he walks in he’s almost immediately assaulted by Jace who jumps on him, attacking him with kisses.

Alec makes a surprised ‘ _oomph!’_ noise against his lips and only takes a moment before leaning into it and kissing back. He feels his eyes fall shut and his arms grab onto his trying to steady them from swaying.

He feels Jace pulling back and when he does his face is of pure excitement and elation.

“Not that I didn’t enjoy that, but what was that for?” Alec asked, still holding him an arm’s length away and a furrow in his brow.

“Do you remember like six years ago a team met up with a tricky Seelie and ended up losing a teleportation ring? Then we found out Jonathan was using it but when we killed him we couldn’t find it?”

And while he hadn’t thought about it in ages, he does remember his parents getting severely reprimanded for it’s ‘misplacement’ and the team of hunters had been grounded for a month. The Clave has been desperate to get their hands on it for years now.

“Yeah sure, we kept it in the vault, why?”

“Guess which hunter today found it?” Jace looked up at him with literal sparkles in his eyes.

Alec raised an eyebrow unsure why they were playing this game, “...You?”

Jace pouted and punched him in the shoulder “Alec! Be a bit happier about this! It makes both of us look good. We need all the brownie points we can get if we plan on coming out soon.”

And _oh_ _did he forget about that._

It had come up one night over dinner, the possibility of finally coming out or at least having a lack of care about hiding their relationship in public. Most of their close friends knew, Izzy of course when Alec told her a while back, and if Izzy knew that meant Clary knew, then Simon and Raphael knew of course since they had a weekly standing dinner with them. Their “coming out” was really just to be able to treat Jace the same way they were able to treat each other but in public, something important for all three of them. Everyone knew parabatai relationships were illegal, but very few knew exactly _why._

_“You two are not the only parabatai to fall in love.” Magnus started to explain that same night._

_“You’ve known others?” Jace asked around his meatball, curious._

_“Yes dear, we’ve established I’ve lived through centuries.” He hums and uses a napkin to wipe at where marinara sauce was dripping in the corner._

_Jace at least looked a little bashful at that but wouldn’t let the question go._

_“When parabatai fall in love and consummate it- it strengthens the bond almost tenfold.”_

_“So what, we become stronger together? How is that a problem?” Alec questioned never hearing of such fable._

_“In a way, you two become almost- unstoppable. A force of nature really. It’s like that one character from that Avengers movie Sherman made us watch that one time.”_

_“Captain America?”_  
  


_“No, his boyfriend.”_

_Magnus waved the thought away, “Anyways what I’m saying is, you become a weapon. Now I know you two are practically already weapons, but you’d be stronger and influenced by love, and that makes a man that much more dangerous, the fact there are two of you... The Clave would never stand a chance if your intentions were against them.”_

The only thing they got from that night was that there was a slight chance they could beat down the rule if they showed they could and _would_ behave.

So, from then on Jace and Alec had attempted to be on their best behavior, following guidelines and keeping missions at a high success rate. 

Jace was right, today’s mission helped their case immensely.

When the pieces finally click together Alec presses his lips back to his with just as much force as before. “I’m proud and grateful, then. As your boyfriend and your Head.” And while Jace didn’t really _need_ praise from either of his boyfriends, he always welcomed it.

Jace cuffed his arm and flicked his eyes at the door, “Happy enough I can squeeze in a post-mission blow job?”

Alec shoved him and rolled his eyes, “No, I have to go meet with a group of heads and Lydia, but hopefully if all goes well we can celebrate both of our achievements tonight. Now go write up your report and make sure you do the paperwork for the ring and turn it into Underhill.”

Jace pouts but does as told, grumbling, “You’re no fun,” under his breath. 

Grabbing some files and a flash drive he hurried to the conference room, where he met Luke and welcomed in Heads from London, Shanghai, and Los Angeles along with Lydia. He had been waiting for this day since he assumed head a few years ago, and was excited to be able to start making a difference.

*

Almost two hours later, testimony from Lydia, Luke, and Simon _(“I thought he’d be a good asset!” “Luke when has Simon ever-” “Alec I’m right here-”)_ videos and pictures of their victories, he had finally gotten through to the three heads in front of him.

“We would be honored to trial run your cabinet idea. It’s time for a change.” The Shanghai head had smiled and bowed just slightly.

“You have our support as well. Angel knows Shadowhunter-Downworlder relations need to be prioritized,” said London’s.

“Likewise. We’ll be in touch.” Said LA’s.

The three had exited just as quickly as they had come and it had taken Alec all too long to come out of his gaze.

“Did that just-?”

Lydia was the one to snap him out of it, punching his shoulder and giving him a smile, “Alec! You did it! You just initiated three test runs of your Downworlder cabinet to three of the biggest institutes!”

It takes a moment for those words to seep in and then Alec is raking his fingers through his hair in disbelief, “Holy Angel, I did it.”

He could barely feel Simon and Luke patting him on the back due to the rush of his emotions and he thanked them before hurrying to find Jace or call Magnus.

By the time he made it back to his office to grab his phone, Magnus was already in his office waiting for him, sitting delicately on his desk. “Congratulations, Shadowhunter.”

Before he could say anything, Alec rushed forward to squeeze him in a hug. Magnus had been the one from the very beginning, cheering him on and helping him establish trust in their own Downworlder cabinet, he truly would not be able to continue on his vision without him.

“How did you find out so quickly? I just left the meeting?”

“Oh you know Sherwin, he can’t keep his mouth closed. Raphael was with me when Luke fire messaged him asking for his presence, but he could only send him. The poor boy was texting Raphael the whole time scared he was going to say the wrong thing. The second we got the confirmation text I just had to come see you and congratulate you in person.” He leans up on his tiptoes and holds his biceps to steady himself. “I’m so proud of you Alexander. You’re changing history day by day for the better. I always knew you’d be an amazing leader.”

Their eyes bore into each other and Alec can feel his heart racing all over again, “I wouldn’t be able to do this without you. Thank you.” He presses his lips against Magnus’ forehead, happy to return the gesture.

It’s at that time someone clears their throat, awkwardly knocking on the door. The two turn to see Underhill standing there trying not to look guilty. “Sorry Sir, Branwell left this for you.” He hands out a file and gives a little nod to Magnus.

“Andrew, a pleasure to see you again. Tell Lorenzo he still owes me the keys to his Maui house, he lost it fair and square.”

“Yes Sir, I’ll pass along the message.” He smiles politely and quickly exited.

Alec watched him go before turning back to Magnus, “You know, he still thinks you’re my submissive?”

Magnus leaned against the desk and chuckled, “While I’m fond of the boy, I can’t say I care too much. I stand by what I said all those months ago, I am and will forever be proud of being yours. It’s truly an honor to be one of the men that Alexander Lightwood loved so much he changed the world for him.”

Alec was _not_ getting misty-eyed. His eyes were just dry from staring at paperwork all day. He smiles and presses another kiss to his lips smiling into it.

Before they can take it any further, Jace comes in, jumping on to Alec’s back and holding on tightly, “Parabatai, you did it!” he yelled in his ear.

Alec broke away from his kiss and laughed, hands immediately going around to steady Jace so he wouldn’t fall. “I’m guessing you heard?” 

“Heard?! It’s already all over the Institute! My boyfriend is changing _history!”_

“Exactly what I said, Jonathan.” Magnus laughed and helped him get down. “That being said, don't think I didn’t hear about your achievement today, I’m just as proud of you too.” Once Jace is down Magnus wraps his arms around his waist from behind and kisses his neck, “My two boys, going down as the best hunters in history, I say we celebrate.”

“Oh yeah? How do you figure?” Jace teased turning around in his hold and kissing him hard.

Magnus chuckled and pulled away, already telling what direction his boy wanted to take this. “Save it for later, Angel, I was talking about dinner in Tokyo, perhaps? You two do love that little restaurant just on the outskirts.”

And wasn’t that just the perfect way to end the day?

With excited nods from both of them, Magnus smirks, “Then it’s a date. You two finish up your duties here, I have one more client and I’ll be ready by the time you get home.” He gives them each another kiss before portaling out.

They watch him disappear and can’t help but kiss each other one last time. 

“Okay okay, get out of here. If we’re going to get to Tokyo on time tonight, I have to finish the rest of my paperwork,” Alec complained and gave Jace a little push to the door. 

Jace just pouted and tried to kiss him again but Alec quickly dodged it. “Go spar, there’s time for that later tonight.” He gave him another push before swatting his ass.

At that, the blond smirked and raised an eyebrow, his foot halfway out the door, “Oh you’re asking for it now, Parabatai.” He winked but finally made his way out.

It gave Alec a little shiver of anticipation, knowing that tonight (just like this morning) would be for them. He shakes his head, pushing the thoughts aside and starts going through the files on his desk.

*

Alec is two reports away from being done for the night when Jace knocks and pokes his head in through the door. “Hey, Mags texted. His last client left early so he’s sending a portal in like five minutes, you all ready?” 

Alec flicks his eyes to Jace and then flicks it to the two folders on top of each other at the corner of his desk. They would take probably thirty minutes to finish, but that meant thirty minutes he had to take away from spending time with his boyfriends.

He takes all but three seconds to decide after coming to that conclusion. And well, _it's not like they won’t be there tomorrow._

He starts to stack up and move files around and clean up his desk, all too excited to be able to celebrate the end of a good day with his boyfriends. Jace watches him patiently, happy that his boyfriend has started finally putting himself before his work.

Once the desk is as clean as it would get, Jace sends a quick text to Magnus, and sure enough, seconds later a portal appears for them. They step through and immediately are greeted by a half-naked Magnus. His hair is done up but his make up is missing and his body is being half-hidden by a dark blue robe as if he was in the middle of getting ready for their date night.

“Ah, there they are.” His eyes crinkle as he smiles and he quickly steps forward to press welcoming kisses to each of their cheeks. 

He goes to take off each of their cuffs, repeating their morning ritual except in reverse and snapping them away to where they belong. Neither of them cared to keep them on if they were leaving the country, the chance of them actually running into someone they knew were very low, and they loved to actually be able to show off their marks for once.

“I still have my makeup to do and my outfit to create, so why don’t both of you take a quick shower and you’ll find the outfits I chose for you hanging on our closet doors.”

While neither submissive got a word in, they quickly headed off to do as told, each excited for the night.

Almost an hour later and each man was dressed neatly, and subsequently all complementing each other. Magnus donning a dark blue and white patterned blazer unbuttoned to show his many necklaces, while Alec wore a black button-down and white tie and Jace in a white button-down and a tie the same shade as Magnus’ blazer. Magnus messes with each of their hair just for a bit until he’s satisfied and then waves his hands to form a portal.

“In we go, dears. It’s already getting late over there and I don’t want to miss our reservations.”

Jace lays a hand on Alec’s lower back and guides him in, Magnus following close behind.

Tokyo’s weather is perfect this kind of year, the nights are cool and there’s a slight breeze. The neon signs light up the street they emerge in, hidden away from the main street and curious eyes. Once they land, Magnus leads them to the restaurant and they’re quickly seated, the owner knowing him all too well.

They ordered and enjoy their meal, Magnus splurging on the delicacies and encouraging both of the boys to expand their palette. With such a good mood going around neither boy could keep their hands to themselves. If they weren’t feeding one another, they were playing footsie under the table. And if they weren’t doing that, they were running their hands up each other’s thighs, especially when the servers spoke to them.

It was when their dessert came out when things started heating up. Magnus hadn’t been ready to eat his ice cream mochi when it was first served, so by the time he had gotten it the ice cream inside had started melting. The first few bites were fine but then melted ice cream started dripping down the corners of his mouth and melting over his hand. His tongue poked out to lick around his lips before holding each finger up and licking them. When both boys had gone quiet, he flicked his eyes up, seeing both of them watching with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. It took him only seconds to understand why they were looking at him that way, and only another few seconds to decide to have a bit of fun with it. He locks eyes with Alec and sucks in another finger, making sure his slurping sounds were obscene before pulling out with a loud ‘ _pop’._

“Something the matter, Alexander? Jonathan?” He asks, his voice feigning innocence before grabbing another mochi ball. He flicks his eyes to Jace this time and takes another bite, the ice cream immediately coating his lips white. 

The rude gestures were giving the boys vivid images, making their pupils dilate and their pants get the slightest bit tighter.

“Mags, you’re such a tease,” Jace mumbled out finally coming out of his daze.

Magnus giggles and waves down the server to pay. “Just wait till we get home, pet.”

*

The second the portal closed behind them Jace was pushing Magnus up against the wall, quickly pushing their lips together, desperate for a taste after the scene at dinner.

“Oh, pet look at you all riled up.” He chuckled against his lips and his hands slipping down to grab his ass. “I did promise we could celebrate tonight.”

The movements make Jace grind back, “I want it all.” He smirked while pulling away. He flicks his gaze over to Alec who was just watching with blown pupils, both the Parabatais could feel each other’s arousal all throughout dinner.

Magnus hums and grabs a hold of his tie, pulling him towards the bedroom, “This way then, dears.” They hear Alec stumbling behind them trying to get his shoes off as they file in, and Magnus uses Jace’s tie to push him onto the bed before grabbing Alec’s face between his hands and kissing him just as fiercely.

Alec started fumbling to undo his buttons on his shirt laughing into Magnus, the night oddly similar to their very first time sleeping together. Magnus is breathless when he pulls back, helping Alec unbutton and pull it off him, “I want you to ride Jace while I fuck him, baby, you think you can handle that?”

The archer nods clumsily, it's been far too long since Jace has been in him due to their hectic schedules and it was going to have to take someone raising Raziel himself to stop it now. Behind them, Jace is already stripping off his pants, his unbuttoned dress shirt laying on the floor.

Magnus watches both of them hurry and strip, “All fours on the bed, Alexander. I want to watch Jace prep you.” With that, he sinks into the armchair and snaps a martini glass in one hand, ready for his show.

Alec complies with his orders quickly, scooting into the middle and getting in position with a slight whine. He feels the bed dip and can tell Jace is kneeling behind him letting out a chuckle, “Doggy always makes him embarrassed.” Coupled with a soft swat to his cheeks.

“I know, it’s why I chose it.” And he could practically hear the smirk Magnus must’ve had and it does nothing to stop his face from reddening up.

Before he can voice his opinion, he feels Jace spit on his hole and massage it in with the pad of his thumb. They all know there are more bottles of lube in this house than they can count, and hell Magnus could magic twice as much with a snap. But the action itself made Alec feel dirty, slutty, owned... _he loved it._

His head drops when Jace presses his thumb inside him just the barest amount, sending shivers run down his spine despite how warm his body is right now. “Fuck, Alec, you’re tight. I guess it has been a while since you’ve had something up here.” It takes him moments later before he’s pouring on the actual lube (thank you, Magnus) and pushing in the second finger, scissoring him open.

“Been waiting for a few weeks,” Alec grumbled out, flinching when the second finger was added.

“I always forget how bratty you get when you’ve gone too long without getting any.” 

“Oh, I’m bratty? You’re one to ta-”

“Boys that’s enough, if you can talk maybe you need something to fill your mouth?” Magnus interrupted their banter with a raised eyebrow.

It makes both boys blush and immediately shut up, save for Alec who lets out another whine at the breach of a third finger. 

Jace’s fingers are torture inside of Alec, he never really needed more than three but without any further instruction from Magnus, there’s nothing he can do except take it. He can tell that Jace is teasing his prostate on purpose, dragging the tips of his fingers across it but never pressing hard enough to get any real pleasure. He turns to Magnus and sees his warlock watching him with a smirk, his martini almost empty. It’s the only indicator he has to when he finally gets to get fucked. 

When Jace notices his lack of attention on him, he finally starts to finger fuck him properly, pressing against his sweet spot, making Alec’s bones turn to jello and forcing out an, ‘ _oh fuck_ ’ out of him. His arms lose strength and his face falls into the bed, forcing his ass up higher, practically presenting it to Jace. With the new angle, he can’t help but let out whines and whimpers, attempting to cover up the noise by turning his head into the mattress.

“None of that, Alexander, we want to hear you.” Magnus quickly admonishes and Jace emphasizes it with a sharp swat to his backside.

The words and spank make him let out another strangled whine, and he can’t help but let out a string of desperate pleas, “Fuck Jace, please- please Paraba- need you!” He begs, his desire to be filled overriding his pride. 

“You beg so prettily, Parabatai.” Jace chuckles and spits on his hole again, “I love it when you get needy.”

Humiliation and degradation play was a thin line for Alec, both dominants having to be conscious of what they say due to his past, but knowing if done right it was a huge turn-on for him.

Alec feels himself rocking back against the fingers, trying hard to get the friction he craved. “Mags, please, I can’t- need it please-” He tries to ask again, his eyes screwed shut in concentration.

He hears Magnus slurp down the final sip of his martini and the glass delicately being placed on the table, and just when he thinks he’s finally getting what he wants, he hears Jace moan behind him. With what little strength he has he turns his head to look under his body and he sees Magnus finger fucking Jace. 

“I don’t know why you’re making fun of poor Alexander here Jonathan, you’re as tight as the day I popped your cherry.” Magnus chuckled, still not being able to add a second finger in.

It makes Jace wiggle and pout, and Alec even lets out a little huff sounding similar to, “ _I told you so.”_

Magnus keeps working at Jace, finally getting him stretched to two, and soon enough three, “There we go Angel, you’re doing such a good job for me and Alexander here, aren’t you?” At this point Jace was barely able to keep fingering Alec properly, his thrusts getting lazy while he fucked himself back on Magnus’ fingers.

“I think both my boys are prepped enough, hm? Let switch things up, Jace, on your back, Alexander up, steady now.” He helped maneuver the boys so that they were in position and Alec was quick to straddle Jace’s thighs when he could.

As soon as Alec was faced towards Magnus, Magnus couldn’t help but cup his jaw, bringing him in for a kiss. “Sweetheart, you look so beautiful all fucked out for us.” He hummed, kissing down his jaw, and marking him up.

Alec felt his eyes flutter shut, and his head fall to the side to bare his neck in submission, “f’you” was all could mumble out, the night’s activities making him incoherent.

“Yes. Just for us, dear, thank you. Do you think you’re ready to ride your parabatai now? He’s been awfully patient waiting to get in you.” And Alec wants to answer him he really does, but he can’t focus when Magnus’ fingers are running across his body, tugging on his nipples and raking his nails down his thighs.

He lets out a gasp when Jace smacks his ass from behind him, “We may not be in a scene, Parabatai, but we still need verbal answers.” 

Alec nods his head quickly and stutters out an agreement. “Good boy, raise your hips up a bit, sink down onto Jonathan carefully.” 

At that, Jace slips a hand down to position his cock, and another hand goes to hold onto Alec’s waist to steady him as he sinks down. At the first stretch, both boys let out a hiss, it being far too long since they got to fuck and _parabatai sex was the best sex._

“There we go, dear, just like that, fill up our precious submissive.” Magnus coaxed, petting both boys through it.

Jace tried very hard to keep his hips to the bed and not fuck up into Alec, letting the other go at his own pace. “Fuck Alec, you’re so- fuck-ing tight.” He groans his nails gripping harshly and leaving crescent-shaped marks on his hips. 

“Jace, A-angel, you feel so good inside me.” His head falls back as he sinks down more, moaning at the stretch. He scrambles to grab onto Magnus’ shoulders, using him as a support as he takes down the last few inches. 

“ _Fucking- Raziel!”_ Jace cussed out, feeling his cock being enveloped in such a tight wet heat, “Alec, you feel so good, so good for me.” He mumbled out, his hips subconsciously stuttering up.

Alec feels his head fall into Magnus’ neck, whining and whimpering at the stretch, his teeth nibbling onto any skin he could reach. He takes a moment to get used to the stretch, his heavy breathing filling up the silence in the room. “M-move Jace fucking- move!” It was all it took for Jace to start rolling his hips up, grinding into the boy, and taking his pleasure.

Magnus groans at the scene in front of him, Alec looking like sin incarnate as he rode Jace, his eyes closed, head falling back and his mouth open, panting hard. He could tell Jace was barely holding onto what little control he had left, and knew he had to move quickly.

“Slow it down just a bit, boys. I haven’t even gotten in Jace yet.” He chuckled, watching as each boy whimpered but obeyed. He grabs the lube and slicks up his cock, “Scoot more towards the edge of the bed, Angel.” Alec held himself up as Jace did as told and sunk back down taking what he wanted.

Magus wastes no time to kiss Jace’s hole with his cockhead, teasing just the slightest before Jace snapped at him to _hurry up_. “Impatient brat.” He grumbled but indulged his boyfriend, pushing in and savoring the tightness. 

With the combination of Alec fucking himself on his cock and Magnus fucking into him, Jace’s hips stutter, crying out in pleasure. “Mags shit- fuck did you get bigger?” He whined out, his eyes pinched up in a mix of pleasure and pain.

Magnus just laughs, stroking his thigh, “Angel, you flatter me, tell me when you’re ready.” His voice is soothing and calm despite their actions. He lays a flat hand on Alec’s back, a sign for the boy to pause his movements. Alec obeys quickly, even in his haze knowing better than to go against Magnus.

They give Jace a second to get used to the stretch and when he mumbles out that Magnus can move, each boy resumes their motion, Magnus pulling out and fucking in and Alec rising and falling. The dual sensations have Jace crying out in pleasure, the overwhelming feeling bringing him closer to the edge. It takes mere moments before they find their rhythm, Alec bearing down just as Magnus pulls out and vice versa. 

“Can’t- not gonna- fuck I’m close, Mags,” Jace whines out, not even the slightest bit embarrassed he’d be the first to come. 

“Jace, dear, I’ve just gotten in you. Hold out a little longer for me, pet.” 

And despite Jace being terrible at any form of orgasm control, he obeys, biting his lip and forcing himself to come back from the edge. He lets out a sharp glare when he feels Alec tightening his ass up purposely and gives him another swat.

Alec bit his lip at the spank, knowing all the best ways to play with his boyfriend. “Alexander, are you being cheeky right now?” Magnus asked with an amused tone. He himself had slowed down his thrusts so Jace could last longer with them.

At being called out Alec blushed, the tips of his ears going red and his eyes averting. Magnus notices and just grabs his chin so he can turn his head to his and press their lips together, before kissing down the trail of hickies he had made earlier. “My sweet Shadowhunter I guess this means we’re not doing our job good enough, hm? Jace?” He calls out to grab the attention of the blonde whose eyes are clenched in focusing to not come.

“Y-yeah Mags, I hear you.” And he has to take a deep breath to recenter himself before he grabs properly onto Alec’s hips and starts to snap his hips up at a brutal pace. 

Alec’s eyes go wide with the feeling before he has to drop his head on Magnus’ shoulder again, “F-fuck oka-y I take it back! I take it back!” 

“Too late, little archer,” Magnus smirks and his hands find his nipples, pulling and teasing the sensitive nubs, one of Alec’s many weak spots. 

Magnus and Jace from then on seem to make it their goal to have Alec come first despite how close Jace was. While one hand remains on Alec’s nipple the other slides down to his neglected cock wrapping around him but not tugging yet. “It’s been so long since you’ve been able to come, hasn’t it, sweetheart? My poor darling, we’re going to take care of you.” And neither boy really knows who he’s talking to but neither cared very much. 

Magnus leans down to spit a little on Alec’s cock, mixing it with his pre-cum to start stroking the boy, timing it with his thrusts into Jace. He angles his hips just the slightest and when he hears Jace cry out he knows he’s hit his mark. 

Alec can’t help but let out stuttered moans and cries, he could feel how puffy his hole was with how well Jace was giving it to him and his cock was turning a deep red from Magnus’ attention, he could feel himself getting close. “Mag-s please, m’close.” He begs his grip making fingerprint bruises on Magnus. 

“I know, little archer, I know. I wanna see you come for us.” Magnus himself was close, he wants to blame it on angelic powers though because every time they fuck after not being able to for a while, each was almost virgin tight again. He speeds up his strokes on Alec, looking over the boy to check on Jace whose face is scrunched up. He knows the poor boy is only moments away and he can’t help but take pity.

“Look at my pretty boys, getting their holes loosened, you two look like fucking dreams.” He growls out and feels what little control he has left fall, his glamour dropping, and cat eyes shining in the room. He meets his gaze with Alec who gasps at the sight, loving the view. Their staring contest is intense but it doesn’t distract Magnus from using his thumb in just the right way, teasing over his slit and pressing on just the right spot and _ordering_ Alec to come.

Alec’s eyes widen and he feels his whole body follow the demand without his permission, his spine and shoulders straighten up and he feels himself letting out a cry as he spills all over Magnus’ hand. Despite his body shaking with the aftershocks, Magnus gives him only a few moments to rest and holds his soiled hand up to his lips, “Clean it well, Alexander.” He doesn’t even try to fight his blush this time and pokes his tongue out to kitten lick his cum from the hand, cleaning it and swallowing every drop.

With Alec’s orgasm and his walls tightening around Jace’s cock he’s barely able to wait for his permission, but sure enough, Magnus’ voice is husky when it’s given, and the submissive in him can’t do anything else but obey. He feels Alec’s heat practically milking him, taking him for every drop that he has and prolonging it.

With his orgasm pulled from him, Alec barely has any strength to stay up and feels himself falling to the side, letting Jace’s cock slip out of him. He feels himself bordering the line of consciousness but at the last second, he can hear Magnus giving him further directions, “Tilt your ass up a little more, baby. Gonna plug you after I fill Jace.” And of course, it prompts another whine from him but he does as told, hitching his hips up so nothing spills out.

When he notices Alec following instructions, Magnus can finally reposition himself so that he can fuck Jace properly, grabbing one of his legs and hiking it over his shoulder before driving down, chasing his own orgasm. He smirks as Jace scrambles for purchase on anything but instead, choosing to fist the sheets instead. “Such a good boy, you know how good little angels get it in this house.” 

And Jace is already sore, his cock and hole overstimulated with how well Magnus is giving it to him, but he wants nothing more than to be filled as well and does his best to tighten up, “Mags fuck- please fill me _please.”_

Magnus had already been close for a while now, seeing Alec ride Jace like his life depended on it and seeing how gone blondie already was riled him, making his mark glow with how well he was pleasing his submissives.

He feels Magnus’ hips stutter and his breath hitch, “ _Well, since you asked so nicely angel-”_ before he feels the warmth in his ass spreading and filling him up. 

Magnus might have left little bruises and marks on Jace’s thigh with how hard he was holding on, but he can’t really say he feels bad. After emptying into Jace he takes a second to breathe before pulling out gently, enjoying the little whimper it forces from the boy.

“Ass up, blondie, I’m plugging you too.” He chuckles, scooping what little cum had already dripped out and pushing it back in with a few fingers. 

Jace mumbled something incoherent but did as told, flopping over and mirroring Alec’s position. He whimpered when Magnus continued to play with his already sore hole, “jeez Mags, possessive much?”

“It’s like you don’t know me at all blondie.” Magnus chuckled and gave his ass a soft swat. “Don’t act like you don’t love it.” 

With that Magnus goes into the bathroom and grabs a warm towel and snaps their plugs out from their box. He tends to Alec first, sliding the plug that was roughly around three fingers wide into his hole and grinning at the squelching sound it made. While tonight wasn’t necessarily a scene, he knew both boys would appreciate the reminder of what they did and who they belong to, plus, it just meant easy access in the morning. And while he can’t see what Alec’s face looks like, he just knows it's a beautiful shade of red. He uses the warm towel to clean up any spilled cum before moving onto Jace.

He repeats the motion and is happy with the sound that his ass makes as well, albeit it's not as obscene as Alec’s was. He can’t help but mumble out a, “ _That’s what good pussy sounds like”_ and cleans up any mess leftover. With a few snaps, he changes out the bedsheets, tossing the soiled one and towel into the laundry and summons two glasses of water.

He smiles as he looks down at his two sated boys, each of them breathing hard with their face pressed up against the blankets and their hair splayed on the pillows. He gently runs his fingers up Alec’s calf, smirking as he sees a trail of goosebumps rise in his wake. He can’t help but lean down to press kisses where his cheeks are still a light red from Jace’s spanking and the patches of discolored skin where fingerprint bruises were sure to form. He revels in the shiver that runs through the boy and hears him mumble a fucked out, “love you Mags.” His voice tells him right away that Alec is just hovering under his headspace and will be able to bring himself out of it.

Magnus just strokes down his back softly before moving to Jace. “You gonna kiss my ass too Mags?” Jace mumbled obviously not as far gone as his other half. “You know if you’re still this coherent after a fucking I think it means I didn’t do my job good enough?” He raises an eyebrow and holds up his fingers, prepared to snap.

Jace gets wide eyed and shakes his head quickly, attempting to angle his hips away. “No no no no, no need to force another one out of me I promise I’m good.” 

It makes the warlock chuckle and he drops his hand, but he does press a kiss to the base of the plug before giving a good tap. “You both did very well, took everything you were given and still came with permission, my good boys.”

He moves to hand them over the two glasses on the table, “drink at least a glass before you pass out, boys. Hydration is everything.” Both boys groan at the thought of sitting up but do as told, each letting a little hiss out as the plug shifts to poke their sweet spots. They finish their glasses while Magnus snaps at least some underwear on all of them and rearrange themselves on the bed. He lets the boys decide where he’s to sleep and his heart swells when they decide he’ll be middle spoon tonight. 

He mumbles out a soft, “love you two,” as he slides in the middle and he can’t help but think back to how perfect their day was. They started out with a peaceful morning and a small scene that gave each boy exactly what they needed, added to their accomplishments at work and their explorations tonight were really just the cherry on top. Today was a reminder to him that their marks and what they stood for held very little weight, and in the end, they were together not because they were a combination of Dominant/Switch/Submissive, but because they truly loved and cared about each other.

He feels each boy snuggle into him, scooting so that they can lay their head on his chest, one of his arms laying on Jace’s back and the other curled under Alec but interlocked with Jace’s hand where it’s resting on their boyfriend’s side, a tradition they do their best to uphold. He can’t help but feel that if every day were like this he knew he would die happy.

He was so very glad he had Isabelle and Underhill rearrange his boys’ schedules. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading!! I hope this wasn’t too out there for the universe I’ve created but no worries there will be plenty of kink and BDSM exploration in the future.
> 
> Leave a comment and kudos if you like? We writers thrive on praise (;
> 
> If you’re new here go ahead and check out the other parts in this series but otherwise, till next time lovelies,
> 
> em.


End file.
